Terror of the Skybenders
by Martamos
Summary: The peace that followed the war was blissful but in the end it was that peace that nearly destroyed everything. No one was prepared to face them, no one could face the nightmare that was the Skybenders...  Rated M for Violence and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**I warn you now this is not a happy story, there is no Kataang or Zutara because none of the characters can afford to love in this world. This story is brutal, characters you love will die and those you learn to love may die as well. Im going to let this story naturally evolve as I write so i don't know where it will go. Im just going to enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any characters there in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Pain<strong>

_**These are the words of Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. May you take my words to heart and I will pray with mine that…..with hope they are gone before you find this.**_

_Five years it had been since the war ended. Five wonderful years when the four nations lived in an almost blissful harmony, thinking back now I was sure we had all been on crack or something…..funny how I never thought of stuff like that before it happened…before the dark days began._

_They came from nowhere, giant ships in the sky moving across the skies casting shadows so great that entire cities were put into darkness….we just hadn't been prepared for any of it. The very possibility had not occurred to anyone, me included!_

_I still remembered when the first round had passed through my thigh…the burning pain of it!_

_I was in Ba Sing Se when that monster crept over the city. The great Iron beast we came to know as "Sky-Render!" or just "Render" and it certainly lived up to its name I can tell you._

_I was with them, the first group to meet our new visitors. There features were different and odd yes but I didn't see anything wrong, I even though there leader was handsome with those weird eyes of his._

_They demanded our surrender at once, no fucking around, no pretence just our immediate surrender…the king said no….the last thing he ever said._

_It wasn't just the guns they had with them, it would be simple if it had. No they were Benders! Fucking Benders! And not just any benders…..Air Benders, you should have seen the look on Aang face just before one of them cut open his forehead. Its thanks to Aang that we call the "Skybenders" you know, he refused to call them airbenders. But you know what…I don't give a fuck what he says there airbenders ok and if you think they can't because airbender are cloud fucking freaks then your wrong!_

_Sokka and Mai died quickly…..they were cut down in the first round of gun fire. Toph had it best and I wish she hadn't because Gin went after her first…..Gin we've all learnt well to fear that name._

_By the time the army had marshalled everything had gone wrong. Maybe if we had been more cautious with them we might have fought back better but no we were all so high on the peace Aang had given us._

_The first shells destroyed the palace, the second the rail system, after that…they were just firing on everyone!_

_I was not there in the other cities so I don't know first had what they went through. I've heard of course, how the Northern Tribe held out an till the ice under the city came apart…how Bumi died holding his city up and then the fire nation…_

_Of all the people Ive felt sorry for in this war...Zuko is high on that list. Loosing Mai and then finding his city...like that...I remember when we went together to the Fire Nation to martial his nation, to find his city gone like that...comsumed by the volcano it was built over. The Zuko alive now...was not the one I remember saving my life..._

_So what now then do we give up, say they've won because let's be honest they have, were occupied…..NO WE FUCKING DON'T! Aang is alive out there fighting and so is Toph and so am I._

_I'm leaving this here so anyone who wants to know can know that people still fight them and will keep fighting an till our bones are dust._

_And Gin, Lord Gin if you read this then know this! Were coming for you! We are always coming for you! And we will kill you!_

_Katara Daughter of Kya (23)_

* * *

><p>Katara POV<p>

Katara finished writing, she had used that last of her paper and most of her ink to finish it but she had needed to get this out. Besides….who was she going to sent a message to anyway?

She rolled up her message and placed it in a short piece of bamboo painted blue. She had sealed the ends lovingly and carved the water tribe crest into the side.

She looked around nervously, there was no one around. She crouched down and slipped the tube into a hole at the base of the wall in front of her. Standing she sighed placing her fingers to her lips then placing her fingers to the wall. She let one tear leak from her eyes them turned away and began walking to the south.

When she was far enough away she looked back, her face near expressionless as she looked back at the broken wall of Ba Sing Se in the fading sunlight. The black scorch marks were still there even with the rain of the past four years, she was starting to think that they would never go.

She turned away shouldering her bag and kept on walking…..this place depressed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and just so you know, its about to become depressing...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one took so long Ive been swamped with uni work for ages but here it is. Slightly more up beat compared to the last one so I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own avartar the last airbender or the characters within

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Skybox 8<strong>

_**Public Resistance Document 1: How to Spot a Skybender**_

_There is a possibility that Skybenders has infiltrated your area and are masquerading as one of use. Any suspicious activity is to be reported! Bellow are common features present in most Skybenders:_

_Light Olive Completion_

_Grey Eyes_

_Overly Fluid Movements_

_A Dislike of Confined Spaces or Subterranean Areas_

_Arrow or Horn Based Tattoos_

_Unnatural Balance_

_Please also look for any unusual interest in public projects and security. Please report any suspicious activity to your local Militia, do not approach a suspected Skybender under any circumstances they are extremely dangerous!_

_Signed: Commander Teo_

**Northern Earth Kingdom (Skybender Territory), Temporary Holding Facility 8 aka "Skybox 8"**

Toph had always hated the nickname Skybox given to these places. Why? Because it reminded her how high up she was away from the ground. Skybenders hated building anything important on the ground because it was too easy to get to.

Skybox 8 there for was over eight hundred meters off the ground between two mountains hanging from a bridge. And hanging means hanging, it means if it is compromised they can just cut it loose and Skybox 8 becomes a giant and expensive coffin. How's that for a deterrent for trying to escape...not enough for Toph or Commander Teo that let her try this.

The Skybox was only a hundred meters long and made of steel and wood, the steel part was where she came in or at least would be. At this point she was not inside the Skybox...she was hanging under it in the lightest cloths she could find hanging onto a metal support beam.

Sweet was dripping down her body making it hard to concentrate. One drop a moment ago that had gone between her cleavage so painfully slow it had nearly made her let go to dab it away. She moved slowly across the beam aiming for the side of the box where she had been there would be a service hatch.

Intelligence had pointed out that it could only be opened from the inside however...hence Toph who with the absence of Aang was the only know metal bender worth a damn.

Reaching the edge was like coming to the surface of the water...only to sink again. It was shear wood save for thin imbedded steal support coils that she could not use unless she wanted to destroy the box.

She could feel the hatch which like everything the Skybenders made was at the top of the damn thing. Gripping hard with her left hand to stabilise herself she reached for her left arm and bend her meteor bracelet off her arm and bend it into two spiked pads. She may not be able to stick to wood but she could still climb it.

This climb was even harder, without her bending her body felt about five times heavier. She had to stop from growling in frustration when her sweet entered her eyes and they began to burn. It was one thing not being about to use them but why did they have to still hurt.

She could feel the hatches presence as she ascended and she suppressed a whoop of triumph when she touched it. She pressed her once more bare hands to the metal hatch and felt out with her bending. To her surprise much of the inside of the box was plated in metal, the floors and some of the walls. This let her examine the boxes insides with more detail than she was hoping for.

She could sense twenty seven people inside the Skybox...twenty three of those where so stationary that they had to be shackled down in the usual Skybender fashion, human rights had never been a Skybender high point. The ones walking around...heavy feet too easy to sense. Grunts not benders.

Toph smiled to herself this would be two easy to even be fun.

Positioning herself slightly above the hatch she knocked insistently, there was the sudden noise of people marshalling to arms inside and positioning themselves near to the hatch, though not near enough for her.

"Who goes there?" demanded and strong male voice, she half loved half hated the Skybenders accents. There were harsh and commanding but also lyrical in a way that made you want to listen.

"Bender Lara," she said in her best Skybender accent, which she thought was very good, "Registration number SB1409, I have a message from the Captain to give to you."

"What's the message?" asked the male grunt with a more relaxed air. She suppressed a grin, there were buying it!

"There was an attempted break in at ground level buy Earthbenders, there were repelled but there make be...I'm sorry can you let me in its hot out here and sweating my blouse off."

She heard a fait chuckle inside, all guys of course enjoying the idea of the poor Skybender girl without her shirt on.

"Alright one sec girl I'm just getting the key," she felt footsteps retreating away from the hatching leaving to other three there with here, wait no one was moving away to check on prisoners.

"I haven't heard your voice before girl," said one of the other men, his voice was lighter and sounded playful, "you knew to box watch?"

"Aye," she said quickly worrying a little over whether her accent would hold up, she had rehearsed those lines before, "I'm here for a few weeks before my ship placement comes through," and that was the end of her knowledge of Skybender deployment.

"Oh I could think of a worse situation," the man said still sounding sly, "don't you think Ree?"

"Don't ask me you pervert," exclaimed what could only be a woman's voice much to Toph's surprise, "Ignore him girl he does this to everything with girl parts that comes through here!"

"If you lot are finished!" the first man's voice now coming back towards her, "we need to let her in before Grod can try his hardest to get an air blast to the crotch," she felt the insertion of a key in the hatch, "so Lara which ship do you..." those were the last word the man would ever say as at that moment Toph kicked at the hatch sending it into the man's face.

The two in front of her, the man and the woman...Grod and Ree, they had no chance. Still in shock the two were pieced in the chest by bolts Toph had bent from the walls.

The last man took a few shots at her but he was no marksman and she knew how to move in a gun fight. He was dead before he hit the ground...

She tried to ignore the fallen people around her, NO Grunts! Not people she had to remember that rule. Skybenders did not have names or lives they were just the enemy. The enemy that had killed her friends, ye that always got her mad and ready to kill some Skybenders.

Stepping over the corpse of Ree she ripped open one of the cells, which was smaller than a cupboard. The figure inside was hunch over and gagged, their arms and legs were strapped down with leather cords to the point there could not move in the slightest. Their eyes were at least covered, Toph did not know if that was a blessing or a curse...

Running over she fashioned a knife from a piece of metal and cut the person free. The person, a girl staggered to her feet, paused apparently steady and then vomited in the corner of the room and began to cry quietly. Toph did not care she had already moved on to the next cell, another girl or rather woman with a tall strong frame was gladly more level headed, she took the make shift knife from Toph and went to go help others. Soon after the girl emerged to help her and Toph through her one of the knives she had take from the Grunts.

Leaving them to help there fellows she went over to the hatch. Pulling a small flair from her belt she felt for the catch and lit it waving it out the hatch before dropping it and hoping the retrieval team was on the ball.

She turned back to the cells and was glad to feel that most of them were moving around and regaining their mobility. One of them, she realised it was the girl from before approached her and touched her arm out of consideration of her blindness apparently.

"Thank you so much," she said in a quick garble that sounded as though it was said through snot covering her mouth.

"My lady," the woman Toph guessed said as she approached them, "I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know much about Skybender technology and I was worried..." she trailed off.

"Go on," Toph said, no idea what she was getting at.

"Thank you," she said, "you can't see it but everyone here had a device strapped around there necks...a small metal ball of some sort at the back of our necks...people are scared to remove them an till..." she was cut off by Toph who had grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her toward her and grabbed at the back of her neck.

"Fuck!" Toph shout and pulled at it quickly to remove it all the while listening out, "tell everyone to get these things off Now!" he ordered and grabbed the girl next to her to get rid of hers too.

She had only just got it off her and dropped it to the floor when she heard what she had dreaded hearing, a high pitched whistle that got higher then slowly faded out of hearing. She a series of poping sounds around her and felt as peoples bodies fell to the floor lifeless. The girl began to scream.

Toph punched her knocking her out and through her over her shoulder. She could already hear the alarms going off and could imagine than the area would now be lit up by the Skybenders giant lanterns.

"Everyone breathing out the hatch and jump, if you're lucky someone will catch you!" she shouted before running to the open hatch and jumping through it the girl still over her shoulders.

If the plan had gone even vaguely right then...YES! Her feet met a large rock spire which she started running down. Sudden the sounds of gun fire erupted around her and she felt the spire splinter under her feet.

Pulling the girl on top of her she broke their landing with Earthbending sinking the ground around her a good five feet down to break there fall.

Setting the girl down as gently as she felt she should she was about to form a barrier around them when a sudden pain shot through her leg. DAMN IT! Not again.

She felt for the wound and stop the bleeding and fell to the ground. She could hear gun fire everywhere both in the distance and around her, the rescue party was doing their job she hoped...

* * *

><p>There you go a cliff hanger for you hope you like it. Please review and keep reading the next chapter should along in a while. If you have any questions I am happy to answer them just put them in the review section ^^<p>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katara's journey continues...**


	3. Chapter 3

Im usually very bad at speedy updates but Im enjoying this one at the moment so im going to try and get these out as fast as I can. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender or any of the characters there in...

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3-Road Less Travelled**

_**Public Resistance Document 2: 10 Most Wanted List**_

_**Sky Marshal Gin: **__Male: Primary leader of Skybender forces, rarely seen at ground level. Characterised by black hair, dark purple/blue eyes, prominent facial scaring on right side and blue arrow tattoo on forehead. Kill On Sight!_

_**Prince Venn: **__Male: __Commander of the Eastern Fleet, son and heir of Sky Marshal Gin. Characterised by black hair, dark purple/blue eyes and blue horn tattoo on left cheek. Kill On Sight! _

_**Princess Shen: **__Female:__Commander of Western Fleet, daughter of Sky Marshal Gin. Characterised by long black hair, small curvaceous build, dark purple/blue eyes and blue horn tattoo on right cheek. Kill On Sight!_

_**Marshal Ranna:**_ _Female: Commander of Southern Fleet, known for hanging resistance members from the side of her Dreadnought. Characterised by short yellow hair, tall slim build and blue neck tattoo. Kill On Sight!_

_**Marshal Taang:**_ _Male: Commander of Northern Fleet, frequently engages in combat himself. Characterised by large frame, baldhead and blue arrow tattoo around right arm._

_**Admiral Han: **__Male: Commander of Skybender Navy, takes no prisoners. Characterised by long yellow hair, tall slim build and facial blue arrow tattoo on chin and neck. Kill On Sight!_

_**Reaver (Real Name Unknown): **__Male: Commander of Skybender Work-Camps and Prisons, controls small fleet of airships. Known for his brutality and quickness to kill workers. Characterised by black hair, flamboyant style and unusually pale complexion. Kill On Sight!_

_**Thane (Rank Unknown):**_ _Male: Assassin and murderer of over one hundred resistance members. Bares resemblance to Skybender Royal Family. Characterised by shaggy brown hair, dark purple/blue eyes, muscular build, blue arrow tattoo around right forearm and black horn tattoo on right check. Capture If Possible!_

_**Commandant Lyra: **__Female: Wife of Sky Marshal Gin and commander of the internal defence force. Responsible for maintaining order in Skybender control territory. Characterised by Short black hair, petite frame and blue horn tattoos on both checks. Capture if Possible!_

_**Science Officer Bren:**_ _Female: Chief Scientist for Skybender forces developing new technologies for their war effort. Indirectly responsible for over five thousand __deaths from her inventions. Characterised by burnt yellow hair, large blue eyes and small thin frame. Non Bender! Capture if Possible!_

* * *

><p><strong>26 miles South East of Ba Sing Se, Road to Claw Hold Dock<strong>

A sudden shake in the carriage jolted Katara awake, almost falling on her face she flung her hand out to break her fall. Luckily for her a strong arm caught her around the stomach and lifted back up to her seat.

"You alright Shan?" asked the large man that had caught her.

"Yes...thank you," she said in her best Skybender accent, she adjusted her chin length dirty blond hair so it wasn't in her face.

Katara's face was well known to the Skybenders. Very Well Known! As the Avatar's Fiancé she had a capture on sight order with the army. Her picture was everywhere in full colour, she didn't even know they could do that.

Not wanting to be confined to the resistance underground she had altered her appearance. She had shortened her hair and coloured it with an easy mix hair dye made from common plants. She had altered her accent and even her way of moving. While in Skybender territory, which was everywhere, she was no longer Katara Water Tribe she was Shan of Skyspear.

Being considered a "Sky Citizen" was sickening for her, but it was useful for getting around on the surface. No one payed attention to some Sky girl these days, particularly a meek little on like Shan.

The carriage shook again and Katara had to stop herself from gritting her teeth in frustration. Skybenders had no thought for how people get around on the ground as they could just fly it anywhere. As such she was stuck in an earth train, pushed along by earth benders, it was slow and it hit a snag in the ground every five minutes but it would get her where she needed to go.

There were ten other people in her carriage, including Boeda the kind man that had caught her was she fell, all of them going to Claw Hold the Dreadnaught docking yard. Some were going for work, others to get passage to other areas of the former Earth Kingdom. The second one applied to her, she was trying to get to the West coast where she had heard, there was Skybender mine in operation.

No confirmed reports were coming just the ramblings of a prisoner that had escaped. If he was right, and many doubted it, the mine held the secret of Dreadnaught production and how they stayed in the sky. As of yet no one had a clue only that it had something to do with the Dreadnaught hull, which was coloured differently from the rest of the structures.

The carriage jolted again and she swore to herself in annoyance, she didn't know how the carriages could shake so much when they were going so slowly.

"You all right girl?" asked Boeda kindly, Boeda of Cloudbreaker was a large and old man in his late fifties. He also happened to be a Sky Citizen but not a threatening one. You could always tell with them. Skybenders in particular marked themselves with tattoos.

She felt a sudden pain in her chest at the reminder of Aang, who she had not seen in over a year. She remembered him seeing the tattoo's the Skybenders wore and the horror it brought him, he had become colder after that a darker jaded man. But she still loved him...with all her heart. But her heart was also full of rage and hate...all directed at the Skybenders.

"I'm fine thank you," she said softly smiling shyly at Boeda, "just not used to the surface yet," she was doing her best to sound like a sheltered little thing scared of the wide world. It was her best defence of here she had found.

He smiled warmly at her, "When I was your age we weren't in the ships so much as we are now, it's good to have you feet on the ground even if it's just for a while. You on your Rites? You're a little old aren't you?"

"Aye, I am," she said still as shyly as she could manage, "had to leave later cause of work, you know how it is."

He chuckled to himself, "Don't I know it, it was years after my coming of age that I was able to get out on mine. In fact when I was your age..." he was cut off by a short horn from somewhere on the carriage chain.

"Now approaching Claw Hold," called a male voice from the back of the carriage, "please have your bags ready to depart as soon as we enter the settlement."

Katara wasted no time grabbing her bag, a small brown duffle common among Sky Citizens. She had in fact liberated it from a group of them she had...dealt with a while back. She had actually grown quite attached to the old thing.

It had everything she needed for her journeys; cloths, basic bedding, food, water, a little money and of course her supplies of hair dye. She had enough left to another month but she always wanted to make sure she had enough. Anything to make her look more Sky born could only help, it had saved her a few times on her travels.

She didn't have a chance to speak with Boeda again before the carriage train entered the settlement, he was too busy sorting out a number of documents he had in his bags. One thing he pulled out intrigued her, it was a black leather pad with a light blue Skybenders crest on the from (a downwards arrow flanked by two horns).

Boeda had a passport, a real Skybender passport. Such items were like gold dust for the resistance and only three had ever been acquired. One was used for study, one had been altered for Aang before he went off and the other had been lost in a raid.

She tried to ignore it for now but made a mental note to check around to see where Boeda was staying in town. If she could get hold of that passport it could make her life time times easier.

As everyone disembarked from there carriage Boeda held up his passport and was ushered to one side by the Grunts that were guarding the station. The head grunt looked over his passport for a short while and jerked his head to let him go through. He was in such a rush it seemed he didn't even look back at Katara.

Katara got into line with the other passengers as they slowly passed the grunts. Every now and then someone was pulled to one side to be checked over with more detail. When it came to Katara she did her best to keep her head down and not draw to much attention herself. This also highlighted her hair which only occurred among the Sky born.

To her horror she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks, "Is there a problem sir?" she asked hoping her accent would hold up.

"Look up girl," commanded the gruff voiced Grunt Captain.

She did as asked knowing that shy little Shan would not disobey an officer's orders. She looked up slowly hoping to come off uninteresting, she failed. The (handsome) Captain looked her up and down with interest. He was brown haired with light grey eyes, he wasn't overly attractive but had a boyish charm that did not match is voice.

"Come with me girl," he commanded ushering her to one of the searching booths. She a did as asked a knot of dread forming in her stomach, this was not the first time her disguise had cause problems but the benefits often outweighed these little snags.

"Is there a problem?" she asked shyly as she entered the booth with the Captain as though she wasn't terrified.

"Drop your bag and hands on the table," he commanded shortly pointing at what was little more that a long high stool set up against the wall. She was hating this more and more every second.

This had happened before once and it had not been good for her, she had kept her clothing as simple as possible to detract attention from herself. She wore a simple cloth jacket with no sleeves in the Skybender style and long dress that went below her knees, not attractive in the slightest.

Katara did as told and bent over placing her hands on the stool gritting her teeth in preparation for whatever was coming...

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be...his hands went over her shoulders and arms, though he did lean over her back a little too much when he checked her front. At least he "skipped" over her breasts...

"It's so rare to see a real citizen down here," he said in an imitation of a sexy voice, "all we have are ground biters down here."

Ground Biters...the term Skybenders used for anyone born on the ground. She had heard Sky Citizens purposely took passage on Dreadnaughts just so the stigma was not given to their children...she hated that expression!

"I'm just passing through on my Rites," she said keeping up the shy persona though she had to admit her anger was showing through a little, "I'm sorry I don't have documents..."

"Ack don't worry about it," he said moving his hands down to her hips and keeping them there just a little too long! "A citizen is always welcome here, you have a place to stay?" he asked sliding his hands to cup her rear. She tensed which he seemed to take the wrong way...

"I...I ...I was just going to...you know..." she couldn't help but stutter, she would be dead in minutes if her cover was blown.

"Why not just stay at the citizen centre?" he asked not moving his hands from her butt. She had to fight down the erg to swing her foot back between his legs.

"No documents," she said swallowing back her anger, she push back with her hips backward slightly hoping he would get the hint...he did.

"So what!" the Captain continued shifting his hands down her thighs, lingering longer there than he should have, "I've got some clout there...I can get you in there," as he said this his hands drifted back and brush a little too close to something private!

"I...I don't want put you out," the stammer was real this time, she was not going to sleep with this guy!

"Oh come on," he said insistently, "you don't belong with the ground biters! Come be with your own people, get something proper inside you," she knew he meant food but she nearly retched.

"I don't know," she said starting to feel scared again, she was barely able to keep the accent up, "I'm used to roughing it and Ill only be a bother..."

"I won't hear of it!" he said firmer, "no citizen comes through here and sleeps with a filth. I only just directed that engineer there a few moments ago but err...you needed my personal attention..." he trailed off meaningfully but Katara's mind was already elsewhere.

Idea's began racing in her mind, this chance would not come again in a million years. If she went to that "Citizen Centre" then she could find that old man's room or any room! The place would be full of Skybenders and Grunts, she could get passports by the handful. If she could get any of those back to the resistance then they could get spies in throughout the Fleet!

She had no choice...not if she wanted to win this war!

"Well..." she said hesitantly laying on the shy charm as much as was descent, "if you really think I won't be bothering them at all?"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed slapping her on the rear, "mention my name and give them this and they'll set you up." As he said that he slipped something cold and square into her pocket.

She didn't say a word as the Captain left her, she didn't even stand up. She just stayed there thinking about what she may have got herself into. She had to try, she would be letting everyone in the world down if she didn't...

She would do whatever it took...even kill a Skybender Officer!

* * *

><p>I was never overly fond of this chapter but even if you dont like it I encourage you to read on, its vital for the rest of Katara's story. Please review and ask any questions you have for me. Im always open for suggestions.<p>

**Next Time: **Teo plans for the future!


	4. Chapter 4

Back a to Toph again and a deeper look into the effects of the war, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or any of the characters...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ocean's Grave<strong>

_**Last Message Received From Avatar Aang:**_

"_Nothing is what it seem. Don't look for me. I just have to understand what happened to them. They don't blame us for what happened! They blame us for what we did not do!_

_I love you Katara but I have to understand them._

_I'm sorry._

_Avatar Aang_

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Resistance Headquarters, Ocean's Grave<strong>

Toph had refused point blank to use crutches for her leg, as long as she was doped up for the pain and maintained an earthen shell over her injured leg right leg she could walk around like anyone...though she had to do it in a weird night dress thing. For now though she was confined to quarters for punching one of the medics, which she refused to apologise for!

Ocean's Grave was a very cramped and very cold place and in her quarters like everyone's was tiny with barely enough room to even lie down. Not the best place to cool ones temper.

It had been a week since there half failed attack on Skybox 8 and off the twenty four people they had tried to save only eight had made it out of the box...three had died trying to escape. It was viewed as a success by everyone else in the resistance and she had been commended for it when she had regained consciousness.

She however was not happy, as far as she was concerned it had been a failure. Her Failure! If was not blind...or if she had just checked their necks for sonic charges...they might still be alive.

Toph felt a tear role down her cheek, angry with herself she dabbed at her cheek furious at herself. Feeling her check she paused feeling the tiny scar left there from four years ago. This time she didn't wipe her tears away.

That scar left by Gin reminded her every day that they were fighting a losing battle. Though few wanted to admit it she knew unless something monumental happened soon...they were going to lose this war.

The Skybenders were far fewer in number than the resistance but unlike them they were disjointed and no matter what they did they all knew they were out gunned. It was all well and good to say that they had half the number of benders they had, it didn't mean anything when you considered every non-bender under their command was armed with automatic weapons.

Even after four years all Teo had managed to produce was a bulky flintlock weapon that barely let them hold their ground...

They had no chance and everyone knew it...even Aang had left them.

"Toph?" came a questioning voice from the door way. She had been so wrapped up in her own misery she had not noticed to The Duke coming into her quarters. She quickly brought her hand up over her eyes to hide her tears.

"What do you want?" she asked hating the sound of her voice cracking.

"Are you ok Toph?" he asked sounding worried, she felt him move onto the bed and pace his hands on her arm.

"I'm fine!" she growled at him pulling her arm out of his grasp, "Just leave me alone!"

"Toph let me help you!" he said insistently pulling her arm from over her eyes.

Furious Toph shrieked and grabbed the Duke by the shoulders forcing him onto the floor next to her bed and landing on top of him.

Fighting back the pain in her leg she shook him angrily, "What do you what from me?" he shouted feeling tears drip down off her face.

"I just want to help you!"he shouted back though his voice sounded calmer, "Stop pushing people away and let me help with this!"

"Let you help me!" she spat at him, "What the hell do you know about me that you think you can help me!"

"I don't know but anything is better than this!" he yelled sitting up suddenly and gripping her tear streaked face in both hands, "This isn't helping anything!"

Toph was so distraught and angry she couldn't speak. She wanted to feel something, anything other than this bleak feeling of hopelessness and hate! Not wanting to care about anything anymore...she leant forward sharply kissed the Duke.

It wasn't beautiful or magical, there was no harp music or skipped heartbeats! It was wet, sloppy and to be honest she hated every second of it.

Eventually the Duke pulled away, probably to catch breath, "Toph wait..." she cut him off back pushing him back to the ground and covering his mouth with hers again, pulling his shirt forcefully over his head.

She did not want to think, she wanted to feel. Thinking was too painful and if she thought about it she didn't want the Duke anywhere near her body let alone inside it. But she was not going to think about it...She Wasn't!

"Toph listen!" the Duke ordered at her pushing her back to a sitting position, "You know you don't want to do this and I don't want to sleep with you just because you angry..."

Liar, she could feel evidence that he would like nothing more than to have sex with her right now poking her right in the core. Refusing to let him win her over she pulled her weird night dress thing over her head and through it into the corner.

"Fuck me or get out!" she growled at him getting up and lying down on the bed. As few seconds later she felt the bed dip as he joined her...

* * *

><p>Teo sat in silence staring at a map of the known world, what they believed once to be the whole world. These days he was not so sure, otherwise someone would have seen the Sky benders before...right? He could not say for sure...<p>

What was important now was getting rid of them! And they had no idea how to do it.

He wheeled himself closer to the map. In the beginning of the war after they left the Northern Air Temple they had started colouring the map to indicate which areas the Skybenders controlled...by the second year they had abandoned the practice.

What was the point when Gin controlled everything on the map? All they could do now was try the move around them and that's what the map was used for now. The whole thing was covered in tiny models of Dreadnaughts, Airships and Water Vessels, every large craft under Gin's command.

He had devoted himself over the last three years to creating an information web across the world that allowed him to map the location of the entire Skybender Fleet. It allowed them to move with virtual invisibility around the world. The Teo Map had saved thousands of lives but it was only delaying the inevitable.

So long as Gin commanded the Sky they would have to remain under ground. He had thought a thousand times that if Zuko would only die or change his mind about the war...then he could surrender and they could all learn to coexist.

But the Firebenders would never allow it, the Skybenders might not be trying to kill off other types of benders like the Fire Nation tried to but everyone knew they hated Firebenders. What they did to the Fire Nations capital city was a clear demonstration of this!

But if the rest of them could...he would have to try!

"Commander?" he turned to the questioning female voice seeing his nine year old assistant Hope looking at him questioningly. It seemed to scare her when he became fixated on the map for too long.

"I'm fine Hope," he wheezed gently, his voice had not been the same since it had been creased by a bullet a few years ago...his own fault.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked her giant green eyes hopeful.

He smiled warmly at her trying to think of something for her to do for him. Suddenly he remembered Toph confined to her quarters, knowing her she had already left and was irritating someone somewhere.

"Can you go and deliver a message to Lady Toph for me?" he asked leaning closer to the girl so that she could hear him speak.

"What message?" she asked excitedly.

"That she can leave her quarters," Teo replied laughing to himself, "you can find her on the observation deck."

Hope was so excited about having a task to do again, to be honest she was only there so get her family more rations. He had an unfortunate habit of ignoring her when he was busy, as such the girl was often out of her mind with boredom.

Hence why she had just run off without thinking about what he had asked her to do.

* * *

><p>"So you couldn't do it?" asked Pipsqueak heaving more coal into the furnace.<p>

The Duke was sitting next to the boiler room's break table with his forehead firmly pressed against the table. He groaned audibly at Pipsqueak's comment.

"Anything sounds stupid if you put it like that!" he growled back at him.

Pipsqueak laughed loudly at him, "Hey man I'm not the one who can't get it up."

"That was not the Problem!" the Duke yelled back slamming his fist against the table, "It just didn't feel right..." There was a brief pause as Pipsqueak just looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face, "Not like that!"

"So that felt alright?"

"Yes it...Oh shut up Pipsqueak I looking for help here!" he got up from the table and started pacing around the room avoiding Pipsqueaks work area. Luckily everyone else was on break or had gone to get some shut eye.

"The way I'm hearing it," Pipsqueak boomed in his immense voice, "you just want me to tell you that you made the right choice."

"Pretty much ye," he admitted stopping his pacing to wait for his old friends response. The one thing Pipsqueak could always do was cheer him up, for more than ten years he'd been doing just that.

Pipsqueak turned around and looked down at the Duke. Since the end of the war the Duke had grown to an average height of five foot nine, still taller than Toph's five foot three. Pipsqueak however just never seemed to have stopped, he now stood at over six foot ten and his muscle and stomach had grown with his height. When Pipsqueak looked down at you, you felt it if only for the shadow that fell over you when he did.

"I would have," he said making the Duke grit his teeth, "I think any man in the Grave would have that's seen her walking away from them..."

"Hey!"

"I'm not done!" laughed Pipsqueak clearly amused by the Duke's reaction, "if you're really serious about the girl then I can see why you didn't screw her."

"Thanks," growled the Duke appreciating what he said but disliking the way he had said it, "I've got work to do," with that he turned away from his old friend and walked towards the exit.

"You should have done it!" Pipsqueak called after him.

"At least I had the chance!" he called back before climbing the ladder out of the engine room.

* * *

><p>The observation deck was the only civilian area on Ocean's Grave where one could look out into the waters around them. Lacking glass technology the resistance Earthbenders had formed several ultra thick pieces of clear rock that could take the crushing pressure. These were used to form a small dome reinforced with metal, it was a beautiful structure...from the inside at least.<p>

That was not however the reason why Toph liked it here. She could not see the ocean that everyone else came here for, she did not even like the water it looked out at. What she liked was the cool moist feeling of the air and the calming silence. It reminded her of better times...travelling the world with her friends.

Her friends...half of whom were dead now and the rest had gone off leaving her behind to hold the fort. She wanted to be angry at them but these days she just didn't have the anger to spare on a petty grudge.

She had accepted on the day her parents had been reported dead...that life was not fair. Those that thought it was were the ones that fell!

"Lady Toph!" called an excited voice, ruining her piece and quite, "Commander Teo says you can come out of your room now!"

Toph couldn't help it, she fell over laughing. Not at the little girl, she hated to say it but she loved the little girl. But the madness of it all had just come crashing down on her. She felt tears falling down her checks again but had no idea if they were from happiness, sadness or anything else.

She felt little Hope sit down next to her, from her posture it was clear she was worried about her but had no idea what to do. Wiping her face off she smiled down in the girls directing and pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Are you ok Lady Toph?" she asked sounding a little worried.

Toph ruffled her hair a little, "I'm good Hope," she said as warmly as she could, she was never the mothering type even if she did like children. She always felt too much like one of them still.

"But you were crying..." she said sounding less worried and more curious now.

"I told you I'm ok," she insisted giving the girl a quick squeeze and making her giggle, "I just had something on my mind."

"What?" she asked enthusiastically.

"None of your business," she tickling the girl around the waist making her jump back to get away.

After that the two of them just sat together, Hope looking out the window at the deep water fish and Toph just thinking about...stuff. What she would do with the Duke, the stupidest thing she'd done in a while. How Katara was doing gathering intelligence and looking for Aang. Twinkletoes...what was he doing, she knew he was gathering intelligence of his own but...what did he need to know?

What even it was she hoped he would be done soon, or he was going to miss the war...

* * *

><p>There you go im sorry if I missed any of my spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. Im looking for someone to proof read it for me but antill then please bare with it. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is much more to come but if you think ive missed anything you think I should cover please tell me. Reviews and contructive critisiums are welcome.<p>

**Next Time: **Katara springs into action!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – What we do for…**

_**Public Resistance Document 3: Avoiding Notice**_

_Your best chance to avoid notice by Skybender soldiers is to not draw attention to yourself. This does not mean pulling up your hood when they come near or ducking out of sight when they come near. What you want to do and what you should do is hide in plain sight._

_The Skybenders will see you and if you hide they will come looking for you. If you look like you have nothing to hide they will ignore you. If your passing a group of Skybenders on the ground they will expect you to look at them, just as they would if they flew overhead. _

_Good luck and don't get yourselves killed._

_**Lady Toph Bei Fong **_

* * *

><p>Katara had been to over a dozen Skybender bases in her time on the move. Each one was so alien and haunting. The size of them was the first part to hit her, what the Skybenders could build in so little time. Next was the people, how many Citizens there actually were in those ships and…..how many native people moved through these bases. Whether they were there to trade or just on their way through it really hit home…that the people were getting used to the Skybenders! Her world had become well and truly occupied.<p>

However what hit her hardest was the stupidest thing she could imagine and she had kicked herself more than once over it. It was the Sky Bisons that put the pain in her heart.

She could see one now, through her widow in the Citizen Centre. A big one with a one horn cracked in half. Its face was heavier than Appa's and looked older but…that look of relaxed contentment on its face. As its skinny yellow haired handler combed his fur, it brought a tear to her eye.

In the resistance if you sore an armoured Sky Bison with your target. You ran, or you died!

Katara was shaken from her lamentations by a sharp knock on the door.

Shaking herself to clear her head, she cleared her throat and spoke softly yet loudly, "Come in."

The door to her room to opened to reveal a small girl with tan skin and brown hair, "Forgive me citizen," she said bowing, her accent was clearly Earth Kingdom, "Captain Bran asks if you will be joining your other countrymen for drinks this evening?"

Katara grimaced, Shan on the other hand smiled warmly, "Thank you, please tell him that I would be glad to," she said her Skybender accent coming to naturally for her liking.

The girl bowed again not looking at Katara once, that hurt a little, "As you command my lady citizen," she replied in a warm monotone common among servers , "I have also been instructed to supply you with suitable clothing for this evening if you do not have any."

"That would be lovely," she said as warmly as possible, hoping that the girl would to look at her at least once before going, "you may go."

The girl bowed and left, without looking at her once.

Katara's heart felt heavy, that girl could only be what fourteen, fifteen. The same age she had been when….

She sighed and placed a hand hard against her forehead. This trip was getting more and more stressful by the day. She had to stop thinking so hard or she was going to go mad.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she walked the short distance across her room over to the mirror. Her room was average in size, it had a single bed, a dresser with a mirror and a wash basin that was somehow able to produce its own water!

As much as it shamed her, the idea of the bed was making her wistful. She hadn't slept in a good bed since she had left the Grave. She hoped Captain Bran did not expect her to sleep in his bed tonight, though it might just be worth it…..

Pulling her hair up over her she examined her hair line closely. She was always very careful about keeping her hair perfect. The trick was not to make herself a pure blond, but to make herself a "dirty blond". Keeping the colour balanced with her skin tone was the only way to make it seem like it was a natural part of her appearance.

For now at least her hair was perfect, if that was the word to use…

Shortly after she heard another knock on the door, it was the Earth Kingdom girl again her arms full of dresses. After Katara let her into the room she moved over and lay the dresses onto the bed.

"We have to store of cloths for guests such as you who come without proper clothing," she still refused to look at Katara even when she was about to check Katara's size for a dress.

She frowned as the girl held up a long sleeve blue grey dress up to her to check the size. Even now she would not look at her in the eye! Why was this bugging her so much!

"What's your name?" Katara asked in a friendly manner, maybe if the girl was comfortable with her.

"Ming," she said shortly yet politely. Still not looking at her.

"Have you been here long Ming?" Friendly and inviting, I'm one of the kind ones!

"One year my lady citizen," still polite but still looking squarely at the dress!

Ming put down the blue grey dress and replaced it with a dark grey with a low cut front and no sleeves.

"Do you have family in the area?" she was hearing the tension in her own voice now. Why did this bug her so much?

Ming's jaw tightened slightly, "Just me," Look at me! "the rest of my family are back in my home village."

"Do you miss them?" she leaned slightly closer to the girl, trying to seem comforting.

"Yes lady citizen," the girl was far less pleasant now, "but I work to help them so it is fine to be away."

Katara snapped a little, "Why won't you look at me?" she asked angrily, her Skybender accent making it sound even harsher.

Ming stepped back startled, she looked up then into Katara's eyes. She had a large pair of light grey eyes and right at this moment, they looked terrified.

Falling to her knees Ming bowed her forehead to the floor and begged, "Please lady citizen, please I meant no offence to you. I….I…." the girl sounded close to tears and Katara could not blame her.

"Ming please don't cry," she said falling to her knees by the girl.

"I'll do anything!" she implored, "I-I can give you pleasure if you require it," the terror on her face as she said this cut through Katara like a knife, even more than her words had.

Katara stood up in a slight state of shock, "Get out!" She said firmly her accent almost failing her.

Ming did not waste any time after that, getting to her feet she half ran to the door. As the door closed behind her Katara allowed herself a small sob returning, if only for a moment, to that emotional girl that had followed the avatar across the world.

She shook herself out of her reverence, that girl was gone alone with natural hair colour. As long as she was here she was Shan of Skyspear, her parents were Tori and Nana of the same, they were Bison Keepers, she was an only child…..

She went over and over her pretend history as she got herself dressed. It helped to calm her as she sank into her "other self".

When she was done dressing she walked over to the mirror and looked herself up and down. She had gone with one of the less revealing options that Ming had left her. The grey dress was strap less and had a corset like design on top that was sedate and dark grey. The lower half was long for a Skybender dress, stopping just above the knee and was almost white. The dress section was slightly ruffled leaving her figure to the imagination, where she wanted it to stay!

She took a deep breath, tucked her short blond hair behind her ears and exited the room. She only hoped she would be returning to it….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I Do not own Avatar the last Airbender or characters related to it****.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Danger in the Field<strong>

_**Incident Report for EZS4 – Sky Marshal's hands only! (Intercepted and Resent)**_

_Greetings Gin, thank you for sending Thane to the South for us. He helped to reduce the damages the resistance could do to our mining efforts. As per your instructions I have hung all captured soldiers without value. We are interrogating the officers._

_Sixty enemy soldiers attempted to destroy our installation in an attempt to destroy it. I was not present for the battle to this end Thane has asked me to include his report with this letter. Rest assured your interests in the South are secure and the resources are being transported to Claw Hold at once._

_Thane as agreed to escort the supplies onto the Iron-Wing to transport to your daughter in the west. With any luck he should be with her in less than two weeks._

_Give my love to Lyra and ask your youngest if there is any trinket they want me to bring back from down south. The water tribe junk that washes up here is beautiful._

_With best wishes Marshal Ranna Sky-Render_

_**Field Report by Designation "Thane" (Intercepted and Resent)**_

_Sixty rebels attacked Southern Mining installation. Numbers; Six Earthbenders, Seven Waterbenders, Seventeen standard. Result; Twelve killed, Eight captured, Ten fled. Two Earthbenders kept for mining purposes, they are to be conditioned._

_Weather is hot, the bison are not managing well in armour. Suggest increased production of lighter variant used in F zones if only for long range groupings. _

_Designation Thane_

* * *

><p>If Katara could name one thing she had learned from this adventure, Sky Citizens were loud. There were five citizens in the common room, though several more in the whole Citizen Centre. The Common room was bright and round with a comfortable seating area in the centre of the room surrounding a circular table. Boeda had not come down to there little gathering.<p>

She had seen others around the Iron Claw but most were still on duty or up on the Iron-Wing. That enormous hunk of metal currently floating over there heads. It was the only time she had seen a Dreadnought so close to the ground. The closest she had seen was the damaged Frigate "Skyspear" (hence her choice of name) and it was only half the size of a true Dreadnought.

There were a lot more Frigates than Dreadnoughts and she was dying to get up there and have a poke around. The only person she knew who had been in one was Aang.

She shook her self, now was not the time to be reminiscing. She would give herself away if she just sat there not saying anything. After all there were few citizens known for there shyness. She put a smile on her face and listened to what the others were talking about.

"...and that was when Reaver shot the protester a third time and finally killed him. So you can imagine after that they got back to work before he even hit the gound," this was Chun some minor officer from the Wing. She hated him of course but was glad he was there. They had the same complexion and blond hair. He was dead ugly though.

"Nasty," Lee Lu cried playfully, a tiny blown haired citizen with eyes bluer than Katara's, and a dress five times sluttier, "I mean I can understand wanting to put down the ring leaders but does he need to make such a show of it?"

"Reaver loves to put on a show, says it puts real fear into the workers and keeps them working," Chun reasoned.

"Plus it means less dead workers," Bran pointed out so off handedly it made Katara sick. The jerk was even sitting right next to her and way to close.

There was the loud sound of many Bison flying past the centre then the thud of several landing nearby.

"What's that?" asked Gilly, a tall girl with dark blond hair who seemed shyer than Katara was meant to be.

Bran looked over Katara towards the large window across from them as if he could see what was going on outside, "Metals convoy," he said lazily, "the other Captains are handling it, not my duty to night," he chuckled and put an arm around Katara and giving her a playful squeeze. As if to say "This one is my duty tonight" disgusting.

Lee Lu laughed loudly "Careful Shan," she giggled nudging her with her foot, "sounds like the Captain is after more than just your company!" she bit her tong playfully at her.

"Aye I have been getting that impression," she said elbowing Bran as "gently" as she could manage.

Bran thankfully laughed and turned away from her, "So lieutenant," he said talking to a grey eyed woman with a brown pony tail and a blue horn tattoo on her neck, "where's the Wing going after this, the commander wont say?"

The lieutenant (Lin) looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Is that an order Captain?" she asked in a mock official tone. Everyone laughed even Katara after a fashion.

"Come on Lieutenant," Bran pleaded, "if we were paying attention to rank here Chun would be fetching me drinks and I would have ordered Lu to finish what she has apparently failed to do and remove her dress."

At this Lee Lu tried to kick him repeatedly as everyone laughed at them. Even Katara laughed at them, for real this time. She mentally kicked herself for getting too comfortable.

"I can't say much," Lin said putting her hands up in defence, "were meeting with the Princess's Dreadnought that's all I know and all the higher ups are telling me."

"Well that sucks," Lee Lu complained, she turned to Bran with her bottom lip out, "Captain make Chun go get us drinks to cheer me up."

"Oi!" exclaimed Chen.

Bran scoffed, "Drinks sound good though, who's up for a game?"

"Yes game, You!" Lee Lu cried happily pointing at a young girl in the corner, "bring alcohol."

"Yes Lady Citizen," she rushed off and was back quickly with a heavy tray covered in bottles and glasses. She placed them all down neatly in front of them all on the table and began poring them them all a drink. Once she was done she bowed low and made to leave but Lee Lu grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit next to her and Chun.

"Your sitting with us!" she commanded, "we need you for our game!"

"Right so six to play," Bran proclaimed cheerfully.

"Seven," a deep voice said behind them making Katara jump. The new arrival sat down to Katara's right further along that Bran had ordained to place himself, luckily.

She turned slightly to look at him, he had untidy brown hair and those characteristic violet eyes some citizens had. His face was stern but still handsome, with a light olive complexion and a small amount of stubble. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and loose grey trousers and she could see an empty gun holster on his hip. His arms were thick and knotted, more suiting an Earthbender than any Skybender she had seen.

Lee Lu seemed thrilled at the new muscular addition to there party, "Excellent seven people perfect for a good game of Truth!" there was a collective grown from several of the people there including Katara who hated anything that would force her to have to drink.

This was just going to make her job that much harder and she had no intention to sleeping with Bran just to get hold of some passports.

"What's your name Citizen?" asked Bran in a friendly manner though it was clear he wished the new comer had seated himself further away from the two of them.

"Tso," he said simply, "just got in from further south, you are Captain Bran yes?"

"Aye," said Bran glad to be known, "do you know the rest as well?"

Tso laughed sharply momentarily displaying some of the whitest teeth Katara had ever seen, "Not all but if we are playing Truth ill find out eventually."

There was a smatter of laughter from the group, mostly from Lee Lu who seemed to be eyeing the new comer with something a little like hunger.

"Here take my cup," Bran offered handing Tso his cup, "ill share with Shan."

Katara resisted elbowing the Captain in the genitals, for a stupid moment she wondered if she could catch being a moron by sharing a cup with this one. She suddenly found herself missed Toph, she would have laughed at that.

"Ok enough talking more drinking who's going first?" Lee Lu it seemed was no a patient woman.

"Lets go by rank," joked Lin throwing a nasty grin at Bran who laughed.

"Aye ok ill go first," he paused for a second before smiling evilly, "I never played in the engine as child."

The collective grown was incredible, she had to remember that one for the future. Everyone of course had to drink including the servant who it seemed had to drink when others did. The poor girl choked on how much Lee Lu made her drink. Katara herself half choked on the strong wine. Skybenders it seemed did nothing in moderation.

Luckily for her Lee Lu declared that she would now be going next. Saving her from having to come up with something that had nothing to do with growing up in a block of ice.

"I never woke up naked after drinking to much," she said evilly, this time there was only laughter as Chun, Gilly, Lee Lu, Lee Lu's "Friend" and unfortunately Katara earning her much gearing from the rest of them.

In truth there had been nothing sordid about it, they had all been celebrating and of course drink in amounts they had never done before. Aang and Toph had helped her to bed where both she and Aang had collapsed into bed. They had then learnt that drunk Toph was like a force of nature. Katara had woken up but naked on top of a naked Aang.

She nor Aang would forgive her an till they had had their revenge. She ended up regret it after...

"I never ate hermit crab," declared Chen shaking her from her memories. Bran, Lin and the Servant had to drink. Gilly next.

"I never," she paused in thought, "I don't know, kissed a non citizen."

"Ooooo good one," exclaimed Lee Lu who already seemed a little tipsy, "well both of us have to have to drink," she put an arm around the serving girl who seemed to have resigned herself to her fate and did not fight it when Lee Lu put the bottle to her mouth and pored a long draft down her throat. Taking a long swig herself then handing it back to the servant, "so naked girl was there any kissing involved in your escapade?"

Katara smiled as wickedly as she could manage. Aang was not a citizen and she happily drink to that. Though she noticed everyone else including the silent Tso had drunk as well. She took up a bottle and took a long drink of wine causing much whooping from the other players even the serving girl. She was starting feel a little dizzy.

"I'm hot," complained the drunk servant causing a raw of laughter from all of them.

"Yes you are," Chun said playfully groping the girl who pushed his hand away clumsily.

"If your hot take something off," Lee Lu was getting more than just a little tipsy, so was she for that matter. Katara was actually finding the scene in front of her funny and laughed out load when Lee Lu pulled open the girls dress exposing more than a little cleavage.

Bran was laughing as well, "Glad to see you getting into the spirit of things," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders and leaving it there.

"Ok ok," Lin said putting her hands up as if to hush an unruly mob, "I've never had sex before!" this bomb shell went off well with the group. Bran drank deeply before handing it to Katara who greedily grabbed it from his hands and drank. When she took it away Bran kissed her forcefully on the mouth. She was to shocked to resist.

"Your turn," he said softly before pulling away.

She thought for a second before speaking, "I never..." she paused when she realised she was using her fake accent naturally, it sobered her a little when she realised she had not used her original accent for months. She was getting to into this and she knew it, it was horrible but every one of these people reminded her of Aang. They were all just so free with themselves, it made it hard. She mentally slapped herself and forced herself into finishing, "never kissed a girl."

A bark of laughter caught her off guard, she looked to her right and sore Tso shaking his head still laughing. He looked at her exposing a long curving black horn tattoo on his right cheek that sed a sharp twinge in her head for some reason.

"That is an evil one that only women use," he said giving her a dazzling smile that made her blush. He took the bottle from her hands and drained it in a few swigs.

"Well look who finally let the air out!" Lee Lu said gleefully, her skimpy little outfit seemed to be trying to remove itself from her body. Her serving girl was half naked and drinking from a a bottle she had been given and it seemed completely separated from the concerns of the world around her.

"Air is easy," he relied softly raising his right arm and lazily swirling his wrist, creating a tiny tornado.

_SKYBENDER_ she thought in panic hoping none of it showed on her face. She knew there were around of course but seeing it was another matter. She was still trying to calm down her heart when she noticed the tattoo encircling his right forearm. A blue arrow beginning at his elbow, spiralling around five times then ending on the back of his hand in the arrow head.

Thane, she knew it at once. In fact she was sure she had realised it when she had seen the black horn on his cheek. What could she do now, she knew she could not fight him there was no question. She had spoken to one of the few survivors of his attacks earlier in the war. The poor woman had skull fractures, a broken arm and seven shattered ribs. Thane had apparently done this in one attack, an attack that had killed two others.

"Tso its your turn," Bran said slightly mockingly, he did not seem to like me fixating on the mass murder sitting next to us playing with the wind.

Thane looked over at him, those eyes were incredible to witness when the light hit them. Like unholy gemstones glittering around a pure black pit. She felt Bran swallow hard under the stare he was given and the room seem to be a lot more quiet than before. Even Lee Lu she could see was a little unnerved by the situation.

"I never..." he begins but he never finishes because at this point the window across from Katara explodes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Getting back into this story I think, when I first started it I had little idea of where I was going to but I think I do now._

_Disclaimer: Avatar and all characters within...I hope there are no delusions about this_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Price of War<strong>

**_Our Exodus _(Captured from downed Skybender Airship)[Damaged by Fire]**

"**_...from shore to shore. Old values tested, old values abandoned, new ways begin. From the flesh to killing blow we... _[Section Missing] _…...with no land to take us we chose to abandon the lands once ours to roam. Weakness was not an option now, kindness gone. The colour of our robes not but a cruel reminded of what was we had... _[Section Missing]**

…**..._as new brothers. A second half to what was left from us. Knowledge bound by fear with the broken full of power. We all changed, we had to change we... _[Section Missing]**

**_We had never looked for power before, we were a culture of peace and freedom. But was we mingled with our new friends we found we we could create together. We moved to waters unknown and found new freedoms for ourselves. We would expand alone and when there war was done we would come back we would take what was... _[Most this is left is missing save three words] _…...Nomads no more..._**

* * *

><p>Katara had nearly been killed many times in her life, once they had even come close putting her out of action for a month. This was the first time however that she truly knew she had not hope to save her life. She watched the glass fly through the air as if in slow motion, she felt almost numb in her helplessness.<p>

What could she do in this situation. Waterbending she could yes save herself, but then they would kill her. If she tried only to defend herself...no with Thane here she would be dead in seconds. Bran's arm was still around her so ducking as far out of the way as possible was not an option...what was left?

No she was going to die now and she knew it. She ran through the faces of those she loved. First those she would never see again; Sokka's dumb smile, Mai's half one, her father and mother, the earth king, Bumi...her mind moved to the living. Toph, Zuko and...Aang, he was the most vivid.

In her last few moments she remembered him, all of him. The way he laughed and smiled at almost everything, the way he kissed her for the first time, the way he kissed her for the last time after there first and only night together...

These were memories she could die happily with...

A dark shape flew past her faster than she could track. There was a weird sharp noise and a sudden gust of air. In her dazed state she did not really register what truly happened but one thing was clear from what she could see. Thane had saved all there lives.

From his pose on the ground she could not guess what he had done only that he seemed to have punched the ground. He stood quickly and turned to Katara so suddenly she it seemed a blur to her/

He quickly moved to her and shook her by the shoulders startling her, "Shan can you hear me  
>?" he shouted shaking her again, "wake up you need to get to the ships and off the ground the resistance is attacking and I have to get out there." there was so much emotion in his voice she was surprised.<p>

Shaking her head she felt herself come back down to her body, "What?" she said slipping slightly into her real voice, she shook herself again, "what?" that time she got it right.

He grinned at her, "Thats my girl now get up and get out of hear," he turned from her and shouted out of the hole that was once the window and most of the ceiling, "RUM!" she had to cover her ears, it was one of the loudest things she had ever.

Looking back at her he winked at her and jumped into the air like a rocket with another of those weird noises. He flew so high in the air that she lost sight of him for a second before he was intercepted by a gigantic shadow which flew down towards the ground.

Looking at the ground now she felt her heart skip a beat. When she had come into it "Claw Hold" had looked like a weird dock that had been placed inland, crates everywhere, various sized buildings around the place. It was the same now really, only now most of it was on fire. With her head clearer she could now hear the sound of gun fire and explosions and see them both on the ground and in the air.

She looked up at the fight above. Two resistance airships hung in the air well out of the range of the great dreadnought that was over ten times there size yet oddly not shooting at anything. She guessed they did not want to chance missing and ripping holes in there precious base. Only one Skybender frigate hung in the air engaging the two from the resistance but she could she dozens of shapes flying around the airships and she could guess there were not friendly to the cause.

She had to get out of here and quickly. She turned around to assess the situation in the room. She covered her mouth to keep from retching. It seemed Thane had not been able to save everyone in the room...Putting the sight from her mind she ran for the doors that had lead her into the room.

Suddenly she froze just before she was going to jump over a hole someone had blown in the floor. The citizens in the centre will either be dead, running or fighting. The passports were hers for the taking if she could find them!

Running to the end of the corridor she ran downwards towards the servants quarters. She saw two doors there, one labelled "Sleeping" the other "Eating". She checked in "Eating" finding a small room with table that took up most of it, it was oddly clean. She heard a muffled scream from the other room and ran to see.

Peeking through the half open door she froze in horror! In the tiny room there were maybe a dozen mats and hammocks for servants to sleep in. It was dim and dirty and the last place she would like to spend her time not being abused by the Skybenders. And in the centre of the room was the source of the noise.

The servant was naked, horribly bruised and the blond man behind her had her on all fours and sobbing. He was ignoring her screams of protest as he thrust violently against her from behind.

In front of them was a group of three other serving women two of them hiding there faces and crying, the other was also crying but looking at the scene before her with a kind of resignation.

The man let out a cry of pleasure thrusting a few more times before stopping and shoving the girl away. He jabbed a finger and the girl looking at him.

"You clean me up, there's blood everywhere!" his voice was the most horrible thing she had ever heard.

She reacted at once, not thinking about what she meant to do. She threw open the door and bent water out of a jug in the corner. Freezing it in mid air she drove it into the rapists back from behind. His gurgled scream was almost sweat though as it went on and the man fell back showing Katara everything. From the blood flowing out of his mouth as he choked on his own blood to the almost grotesqueness of his naked body.

Katara looked at the naked girl on the ground...it was Ming the serving girl that refused to look her in the eye. She was covering what she could of her body with her hands while sobbing quietly as if scared making noise would make it all happen again.

The girl that had watched the event crawled over to the girl and hugged her from behind hushing her gently. She looked up at Katara in confusion obviously trying to rectify the images of the Sky Citizen she saw and the Water bender that had saved them.

She began to speak but Katara cut her off, "Where are the passports!" she demanded franticly.

"Wh...what?" she asked sounding scared.

"The citizen passports!" she shouted, "where are they kept?"

"Why?" she asked sounding terrified clutching her defiled friend as if for protection.

Katara knew she only had so much time, she grabbed her by her dress and pulled her close, "Tell me now or envy your friend!" she felt horrible saying it but she had to get those documents.

Sobs of terror came from the girls mouth, the kind the rapist had failed to illicit, "Caretakers office!" she half screamed at her trying to pull away, "Last room on the citizen floor!"

Katara dropped her and quickly turned away not wanting to see either the terrified serving girl or the dead rapist. Both would say to much about what she had become since the start of this war. She pause a second longer, muttered a quick, "Sorry..." then ran.

After that it was easy to find her way up stairs and through to the citizen's quarters. She ran to the last door in the corridor and kicked it down. No one was in spacious office, the walls were lined with shelves and cabinets labelled in ways she did not understand.. She went through everything, scanning any document that looked official in anyway.

She slowly assembled a pile of documents on the desk; lists of important frequent resident, shipping manifests, orders both for the centre and for the Hold and several seals letters marked to be passed on to several officers soon to pass through.

Finally she found them, in the desk of all places stuffed into a draw. Nine of them in total, more than she could have dreamed of, she had to get these to the resistance. Lucky for her they were outside waging war on Claw Hold.

Stopping only to pick up her pack, stuffing her prize into its false bottom. She ran for the centres exit and out into the war zone.

Bullets streamed everywhere forcing her to duck low and work her way slowly around the battle. She had to get to the resistance side, if she could get them the documents they could all flee and...and...well that part came next she guessed.

It took a lot of work but she managed to avoid attention and work her way to the resistance side of the lines. She looked around frantically searching for anyone that could help her. She knew she must still be in shock to a certain extent, she just wanted to go home, what ever that was.

She spotted a group of men in a circle behind a makeshift barricade. She ran at them hopefully calling out to them. When they saw her however all three pulled out there guns and pointed them at her. She stopped in shock throwing up her arms.

One of them, probably the leader came forward and pointed his gun at her head, "Not one more step Sky-Slut," he shouted.

"Please..." she began but she was cut off by one of the other men.

"Shut up!" he shouted walking up to her and back handing her across the face. She fell to her knees with a cry of pain. She felt all the strength she had pulled together since the explosion at the centre leave her eyes went in and out of focus.

"Please!" she cried in her native accent holding up her bag shaking it at them, "the resistance needs these!"

"What!" cried the first man confused, "what are you talking about?"

"I am Katara of the Water Tribe, fiancé of Avatar Aang. I infiltrated Claw Hold to acquire information and Citizen passports!" she stammered this so quickly she was scared they had not understood. She stumbled trying to get up falling on her face.

"Katara!"the third man said in shock he ran forward to see her but was pushed back by the second man.

"Bull shit!" she shout, "Im not trusting some Skybender whore with anything!" he shoved his rifle in her face and she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the end. At least she thought, they would take her bag and it will be worth it!

The sound of far off gun fire and the removal of the rifle on her head made her open her eyes. All three men were dead. She looked around for her saviour and saw a colossal Sky bison in full armour landed before her.

Thane landed in front of her throwing a large dark grey jacket around her and scooping her up in his arms. She held tight to her bag as he launched them into the air landing softly on the Skybison's back. She was shoved back into a small section around the neck and tided down with leather cords.

"What are you?" she asked franticly trying desperately to stay in her Citizen accent.

"Stay down!" he shouted angrily making to jump off his bison's back.

She reached out and grabbed his leg, what the help was she doing? "Tso please!" she implored she was scared and confused about what was going on. Everything was wrong, she was exhausted and her head was throbbing more than she could ever remember it throbbing before!

He flashed her a toothy smile, "It's Gyatso lass now get some rest they'll look after you on the Wing." He grabbed what looked like a metal version of Aang's glider from a holster and launched himself off the Bison.

She heard him shout, "Rumba get her out of here," and then the bison lifted off the ground. She heard the sound of bullets hitting metal close by. Then a loader form of that weird noise Thane...Gyatso had made before bending before and then a sound like an explosion.

At least that was what she thought, she had never heard anything like it before. But she felt Rumba faultier a bit in the air as if something had struck him. Then it was just smooth flying...

Her mind began to relax, to fade a little out of consciousness. She vaguely comprehended the burning resistance airship break apart and felt a twinge of pain in her chest. She also noticed as they left the battle field that another Skybison had fell in beside them as if in formation.

The world shifted and a giant shadow fell over her quickly replaced by dull artificial light. She smelt straw and gunpowder just before she finally lost consciousness. She had only vaguely taken in the fact that she was now onboard a Dreadnought...

* * *

><p><em>Ok another new chapter up hope you enjoy it, were back with Toph next time so if you don't like that part don't read. Feel free to review and I would also like to know if anyone has a particular introduction document they want toi see, if you do tell me. I may be able to squeeze it in.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

****This one is not one of my favorate chapters but its nessesary for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Avater, Me sad bout that...ug

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Western Front<strong>

**_Resistance Command Centres Information _(Message Intercepted)**

_**Northern Command: **Ocean's Grave_

_Aquatic command centre for the resistance in the north. Waterbenders have made it near impenetrable, depth charges are dropped routinely for disruption. Region is blockages but resistance's aquatic transport make this an impractical solution. Due to its nature the North is next to devoid of resistance air support. Spies report complex heating system within the Grave that may be turned to our advantage. Located off Northern coast line, east of the destroyed Northern Water Tribe._

_**Commander: **Commander Teo_

_**Eastern Command: **Dragon's Lair_

_Considered the last centre of Fire Nation resistance and culture, the lair is the main production centre for enemy airships and airspace over the lair is currently inaccessible due to combination of air and ground armaments. The lair covers the northern coast line of the former Fire Nation. Damage coursed during the Great Descent to Fire Nation has made ground assault impossible. Dragon's Lair requires supplies from other resistance centres to survive, there destruction will mean the end of the Lair._

_**Commander: **Fire Lord Zuko_

_**Southern Command: **Mole Maze_

_Exact location unknown, subterranean Southern head quarters for resistance movement. Believed to be constantly shifting, possibly existing in more than one location at a time. Workings are hard to ascertain, mostly working in small cells around the South. Resistance is steadily growing weaker war in the South is currently a war of attrition, They are believed to be the centre for mineral acquisition for resistance._

_**Commander: **Unknown_

_**Western Command: **Old Sing Se_

_**Destroyed! **Initial heavy resistance from the remains of Ba Sing Se were crushed in War's third year. Remains Earth Kingdom command centre destroyed with it. Luminous stones now being harvested for a experimentation._

_**Commander: **__Commander Iroh _(Missing Presumed Dead)

* * *

><p>Toph hated submarine travel, which begged the question why she insisted on going on this mission. Being blind had nothing to do with how sick she felt, it was all the swaying. Barely anyone else seemed to notice it but she did.<p>

Then there was that feeling, that feeling only a metal bender could understand. All that grimy salty water slithering along the hull. It felt like being licked constantly by giant tongues covered in engine oil. Not that she could taste or smell it but that was what came to mind.

Regardless of the method of travel she had to get to Dragon's Lair as fast as possible. Zuko had a plan and according to Teo he could not do it without her...

* * *

><p>They had all stood around the world map, made of earth so Toph could see what was going on. Zuko's messenger, a Kyoshi chi blocker from Dragon's Lair had layed out the plan.<p>

"The bottom line is sir," she had said to Teo, "we will may never get this chance again."

Teo had been silent for a good while before asking a question she knew most of them had been thinking, "Will it fly in that state?"

The Kyoshi seemed to make some kind of gesture because she felt half the room relax slightly. She resided to voice her own question, "Why are we once finding out about this now?" she asked the room and she felt the tension rise again.

"In short lack of conformation," she said in her strange monotone, "it was mostly speculation at first. Odd distribution of resources, captured lemurs with buzzard coded messages and an increase of security in the Western Earth Kingdom." She tapped a location oddly close to the Earth Kingdom's shore line." Eventually the Fire Lord sent in spies, the ones that got out confirmed our belief. The Skybender's are building a new Dreadnought!"

Silence met her declaration, they had all heard it of course but each time it was said it hit them all like a hammer blow to the face. Even Toph felt a little scared at the idea. Of the massive Skybender fleet that was constantly plaguing them, there was only six dreadnoughts; Sky-Render, Iron Wing, Cloudbreaker, Wind-Singer, Sun Eater and Moon's Bane. Of the Sky-Render was the largest and most feared.

The resistance spent most of there time running from them hulking shadows. If they built another one, newer and faster than the others. The war would become even more hopeless for them.

But Zuko's idea was madness, wasn't it. Trying to steal a Dreadnought from under there enemy's noses. That was mad right?

"There will be active Dreadnoughts around this one," Teo pointed out, "at least one maybe more. How are we supposed to fight them off and get into the target?"

"Diversions," the Kyoshi responded, "most of the remaining fleet will distract the Dreadnought while the ground force boards the target. Our intelligence indicates that only one Dreadnought is over the Dry Dock at anyone time usually Wind-Singer."

"What about other ships?" asked one the Captains.

"Minimal, two or three at a time. The Skybenders are confident in the power of there Dreadnoughts."

"With good reason," Teo pointed out, he drummed his finger on the table for a second annoying Toph, "I'll send what I can to help, if we pull this off it could be a turning point in the war. If not...well lets not think about that bit. Toph!" he said making her jump a little, "are you willing to go?"

"By your command my Commander," she said mockingly, "what does he need me for anyway, does he want me to fly it for him or just look pretty." she heard the Duke laugh to her left.

The Kyoshi stiffened a little, "You will be instrumental in breaking into the Target's defences, your..." she paused for a moment, "unique talent will be of great help. The Fire Lord will debrief you on the other end."

"Sounds kinky," said playfully, "so it's a mixture of both then?"

"Shut up Toph," Teo snapped though she heard very little anger in his voice, "pack your things and get ready to leave. Duke..."

"Its the Duke boss."

"Duke put together a list of soldiers you think would compliment this kind of mission." he continued ignoring the interruption, "Seb."

"Sir"

"You and Pipsqueak go over the supply situation, find out what we can do without! Your all dismissed! Toph walk with me a minute."

She fell into line with her commander and friend from so long ago. His wheels along the ground felt comforting now, a constant that never changed.

"How do you feel about this mission?" he asked sounding less like the commander and more like the friend for once.

"Not good," she admitted, "seems to convenient and to risqué. Skybenders might have set this whole thing up just to trick us."

"Or it could be a genuine chance Toph," Teo said softly. "One way or the other I need you there. I know Zuko wants the Dreadnought but..." he tailed off.

"What?" she asked yanking him around to look at her...not she could she that.

He hesitated and for a moment he was the young man he really was, only in his early twenties with a quarter of the world on his shoulders. It got to them all at points, Toph was no exception. Damn shed gone to pieces plenty of times, last time she had nearly raped the Duke to get over it.

Not wanting him to fall into his own misery she slapped him across the face, "Wake up wheels!" she shouted, "tell what you need from me!"

She felt him swallow hard, "If you can't take it, sink it!" he said simply.

Toph let that sink in for a second before stepping back and "looking" away from him, "How?" she asked knowing what he meant.

"Any way you can." and with that, he rolled off leaving her to her self, knowing she would do as she was told.

* * *

><p>Back in the submarine Toph finally slipped off to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Well thats latestest on Toph, more from her next time. Reviews and suggestions are apprisiated.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Second chapter in as many days, well I was borded and I had not writen for Toph since I got back to wrting. I did not like the last Chapter but I enjoyed this one so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last airbender, that person is much richer and far less good looking. All extra characters are mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Approach<strong>

_**Fourth Year Inspection of Central Fire Nation**_

_**Conducted my General Jeong Jeong, Operative Zoto and Operative Jin**_

_First observation shows that most of the ruptured volcanos remain active with no sign of stopping. Several of the smaller ruptures seem to have naturally closed. The royal capitol appears unnavigable, it is little more than a river of lava flowing into the sea. Time may stop this but not for several more years._

_The gases remain overwhelming, all flora and fauna are absent presumed either dead or in the case of the fauna, migrated to safer ground._

_Fire Lord Zuko is correct in thinking that the disaster will stop any ground assaults on our stronghold. Though with over 60% of our population dead or fled it is little comfort to me. _

_Little more can be gleamed from this area moving onto more southern regions._

_General Jeong Jeong_

**(Message found with Operative Jin one month later, General Jeong Jeong considered KIA)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Nation Waters, half mile east of Dragon's Lair<strong>

Over a week it had taken them to reach the Dragon's Lair and Toph felt like she had lost a quarter of her weight during it. But they were not out of the woods yet. Though the air space around the Lair was considered they were still at risqué of a sudden attack.

Toph had been told lightly armoured bison teams continuously attack supply chains. They were quick and hard to predict, operating out of a high flying Frigate that non of Zuko's ships could touch.

Toph felt it get a little colder as they sunk a little lower under the water. Her ears popped uncomfortably and she felt her stomach clench inside her. The helm was meant to be the most hardened part of the sub yet she still felt it on her skin.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Duke trying to ease her way a little. She smacked his hand away as gently as she could, she didn't need comforting. She needed to be strong for the approach. This war did not forgive the weak, her father had learned that the hard way...

She heard the subtle creak of metal on metal as the pressure increased around them. She knew they were moving much slower now, she could feel it! Had they spotted something above or was this just how it was.

"What's happening?" she asked to the room.

"Bison," the Kyoshi explained from a few feet in front of her.

"Shit!" the Duke swore quietly and she had to conker. If they were spotted now they could be dead in the water.

"It's fine," said the helmswoman, an older Waterbender with only one leg, "It was just a few shadows, they tend to go for smaller stuff than us." She paused then added, "were now entering the protection ring, no Bison with dare come through after us."

Toph let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding in. She felt the sub rise a little in the water and the pressure that had been building in her head lessened slightly.

"Is that the aqua dock?" asked the Duke moving forward a little as if to see something.

"Yep," the helmswoman said happily, "Airheads would love to take a shot at this."

"What are you looking at?" Toph said angrily, frustrated that she could not see what was going on.

The Duke laughed, "You'll find out when were in there, OUCH!" he shouted as she punched him in the arm.

"One hundred meters."

"Moron!"

"Seventy five meters"

"Would you two shut up were not out of danger yet!" the Kyoshi half shouted.

Toph laughed, "That's the most emotion I've heard from you so far Strictness!"

"My name is Kyoshi Lieutenant Kyotama!" she snapped back at Toph, "not Strictness!"

"Twenty five meters, get ready for the clamp."

"Your name is Kyo the Kyoshi," Toph exclaimed in joy, "man I underestimated you, Im keeping you around just so I can tell people!"

"Leave off her Toph," the Duke muttered half heartedly.

"Oh come on Lover boy Im onl... AHH!" she shouted in shock as something huge clamped around the submarine. She realised at once that this was the clamp that the helmswoman had warned them about.

She felt the sub begin to rise in the water, straight upwards and much faster than before. Toph had to hold her nose and equalise the pressure in her head several times just to manage.

Suddenly there was a muffled noise and the sub shock slightly in the water. They stopped dead in the water and swung ever so slightly.

"What was that!" Toph yelled slamming her hand against the metal of the hull to get a better idea f what was going on out in the water.

"Feel anything?" asked the Duke moving closer to her.

"What could she feel?" Kyo the Kyoshi asked stupidly, she sounded a little nervous and a little confused.

"Vibrations Stutters, now shut up I can only feel what's bouncing off the hull!" she concentrated with all her might trying to figure out if anything was still going on in the water.

"Were still not moving," the helmswoman said angrily.

"Can't we get free?" asked the Duke stupidly.

"The clamps to make sure what ever comes in can be contained," she said scathingly, "but if you want I can bust you open a hole so you can go try. Why not take Stutters, have a picnic, catch me a fish..."

They were silent after that which allowed Toph to pay attention to the water around them. She felt the water move around them. It wasn't strong but she was sure something was going on. She felt the next shock wave just before they heard it. She was able to stick herself to the wall a second before the sub was smacked from side to side.

There was an enormous thud and the sound of ripping metal as they hit what she guessed was a rock face. She released the wall just as something else hit the sub, this time from above. As there were shook around something small and soft collided with her face first.

They went flying, first into the wall causing Toph to see stars in front of her eyes. Then to the floor were as she landed on top of Kyo she heard an unpleasant thud. She was stuck in a daze for a long moment not really taking in the situation. She was struck for a moment by how very small and soft Kyo was, she had never even payed attention to what the Kyoshi looked like.

She didn't come to her senses an till she nearly choked on the sea water that was slowly filling the cabin. She push herself up at once and placed her arm against the floor feeling for heart beats. Two in the bridge, she did not know about the rest of the sub.

"Duke you alive?" She called loudly.

"...the Duke..." said a drowsy voice.

"Peg leg?" there was no reply, she heard the Duke getting up gingerly to go check on her, splashing noisily through the water as he went. Toph placed a hand on Kyo chest and gave her a sharp nudge. No response...and no breathing.

Terrified she realised that the girl must have her head still under the water, and who knows how long Toph had been out for. Grabbing her by the shirt Toph hauled her out of the water and against the wall.

"Come on Stutters!" she yelled slapping the tiny woman across the face, no response, "Come On!" she slapped her again and after the same result threw her down again on the dryer side of the floor. She only then realised that the sub had tilted in the clamp.

Ripping open Kyo shirt Toph started pushing hard and rhythmically against her chest. Screwing up her face in displeasure, she took a deep breath, clamped her fingers down on Kyo's nose and placed her mouth over hers.

After emptying her lungs into her she repeated the manoeuvre Katara had taught her. After the third time round she was starting to get desperate, the force she was now putting into Kyo chest could have broken a rib if she missed even once.

Clamping her mouth over hers one more time she breathed out hard and was rewarded was the soft sputtering of Kyo trying to a take a breath. So pleased was Toph that she lent down and gave the other woman a long loud kiss.

"What the..." Kyo broke off coughing.

Toph grinned, "Quiet down Stutters I just saved you life, we get out of this your officially my bitch!" wanting to both make a point and annoy her new toy again she grabbed her face and gave her another kiss, this time slipping her a little tongue to really drive it home.

"If you are quite finished!" said the angry voice of the Duke from front of the bridge.

"Lady Toph I need you!" called the now conscious helmswoman.

Toph ran over and realise at once what the problem was, a small tare in the wall was spraying a small gush of water into the room. Toph placed her hand over the tare and twisted the hull closed.

"Anything else?" she asked sloshing closer to the helmswoman.

"Go check for other tares," she ordered, from the sound of it she was franticly working a series of controls. "Close what you can while I see if we can get out of this damn clam!"

Toph didn't need telling twice, took off at a run out of the bridge. Closely followed by the Duke and Kyo who seemed to want to do something.

"You two check on the crew!" she yelled at them as she slammed her hand into the wall feeling for damage.

As the other two separated out to check on the crew around the ship, Toph took off at a run for the largest breach. Jumping down the stairs Toph ran into almost completely flooded cargo bay. Fixing her feet to ground and holding her breath she stomped into the freezing water towards the left rear wall.

She knew at once that she had been right to choose this tare first, it was almost as tall as Toph. Grabbing both sides of the breach and sinking her fingers into the metal, she forced the hull closed smoothing and it out as she finished.

She could do nothing about the water but it would be doing no more damage now. She had to get to the other tares in the hull. Most were minor like on the bridge, Waterbenders could deal with that. She had to focus on the other big on, which was higher up and further back on the sub.

Launching her self into the air Toph grabbed onto the ceiling and ripped it open wide enough for her to squeeze through. Water came splashing down on her face from above but she pulled her self onto the floor above. Shaking a little of the water off herself and stomping the floor flat again and took off for the other major breach.

She had to fight through several crew members trying stop the flow of water, and failing! Elbowing some and kicking one man where it hurt she got to the hole in the hull. Smaller than the last but still wide enough to spray water in her face and make her choke.

Toph grabbed closed it like the last, earning her a cheer from most of the surrounding crew. Save only the one crouched on the floor nursing his crushed balls. Toph payed him no attention slamming her hand against the hull again.

They were still in the clamp but the leaks had all been stopped in one way or another. At least they were no longer going to drown.

"Crew back to your stations!" she shouted around her, "Waterbenders get ready to do some serious bending and wait for orders!" she stomped off towards the helm were she found both the Duke and Kyo along with the Captain who was next to the helmswoman.

"What's the state of my hull?" he asked sharply as she walked in.

"Plugged," she said simply, "I got the big ones, the crew did the rest."

"Good girl," he said more cheerfully, "I was saving our reports or I would have been here sooner."

"Any idea what's happening?" asked Kyo her voice all rigged again.

The helmswoman sighed, "Not that I can see," she replied her voice full of barely controlled frustration, "We have internal pressure but the clamp is designed to keep all vessels under control till they are brought up into dock. Either the mechanisms broken or there to preoccupied to help us."

"I released a message capsule a minute ago so hopefully we should be getting some help soon," the Captain said hopefully.

"Till the what do we do?" Toph asked angrily, "do we just sit here and suffocate?"

"You have a better idea?" Kyo asked coldly.

'My bitch should not be talking back to me Stutters," she said with an evil grin.

"I Am Not Your...!" she tailed apparently unable say the last word.

"What ever Stutters," she replied leaning back against the wall.

The Duke then came in with a point she had overlooked, "How much air do we have?" he asked which cause a slight hush to fall over the room.

"Just enough to..." the Captain began when suddenly they jerked back into movement. They moved slowly upwards at half the previous speed they had started.

After a few tense minutes which Toph chose to spend messing with Kyo, slowly shifting herself over to stand pressed next to her. This time getting a laugh out of the Duke and even a small of out of the helmswoman. They broke through the surface of the water into an enormous cavern filled with other subs.

They were lifted straight out of the water giving everyone but Toph a clear view of what had happened above them.

"What's going on?" asked Toph highly annoyed.

"You don't want to know..." the Duke said tailing off.

"How did they..." Kyo began but didn't seem to be able to finish.

"It looks like they were trying to collapse the cavern," the helmswoman observed, "but how did they even get in?"

"Had to happen eventually," the Captain muttered, a hard note creeping into his voice.

"But the Lairs always been safe," Kyo said sounding scared, Toph gave her a comforting punch on the shoulder.

"At least were still alive," she proclaimed, "all I want to know is where is the airhead that did it, I have a score to settle." She slammed he right fist into her palm to emphasize this.

"For once we agree," Kyo said a little of the old strength coming back into her voice.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No Zuko this time and Im sorry but no Zuko next time either because we are back with Katara on the Dreadnought. As ever I apprisiate review and or suggestions. See you next time.<p> 


End file.
